Phoenix love and Fire Fist
by Lady Ryou
Summary: Summary inside main parring Ace/Marco/Harry side parrings Luffy/ Hancock , Sanji/Nami, Zorro/Robin Challenge fic come accept the challenge if you dare!
1. Chapter 1

**Lady Ryuu: **I'm backkkkkk! And ready to make a new challenge for all my fellow one piece fans.

**Fang: **Stuff just got real, looks like someone decide to free her from the mental house. Whose idea will never know

**Feau**: Guys the story we have to tell the readers about, and we have to be quick or stuff will happen

**Lady Ryou**: Oh right almost forgot, _sweat drop _Okay lets get this show on the roll!

**Summary/Plot**:

During the final battle at Hogwarts Harry used his Animagus form a wind phoenix to defeat Voldermont. At the end of the battle Harry's magical core was damged which fused him with his phoenix from andmade him an human and phoenix hybrid at the price of his magical core drained. Fearing his power the ministry, sends Harry to veil which transports him to the One Piece world, where he finds his dominant mates.

**Parings: (****main one) **Ac/Marco/Harry, Zorro/Robin, Sanjin/Nami Luffy/Boa

**Warning: **Mpreg, yaoi, cross dresser Harry, and One piece randomness, Dom Ace and Marco Sub Harry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Info**

_Wind Phoenix_

A variation of a fire phoenix, wind phoenixes control wind currents and have healing properties in their tears. They are colored teal and are about half the size of a regular phoenix.

Harry

-**appearance: **having fused with his Animagus form Harry is 5'4 tall with long hair with teal highlights and feathers braided in his hair. He also has phoenix wing that have a wing span of 6 feet long on his back.

-**Clothing: **various female kimonos with the back out for his wings or tank tops and jeans fror sunny islands. Also wear various bracelets and trinkets on his arm

**Powers: **control over wind and healing abilities, doesn't use wizardry magic since he was drained from the battle.

-**Setting: **after Alabasta Arc Harry meets Ace and journeys with him until he joins the Whitebeard pirates.


	3. Author Note and surpise extra

**A/N 1**

_**I've been getting quite a few questions on this fic on weather I'm going to write it, but it's a challenge for anybody to adopt. But since I've been getting some followers I've decide to give you all a little teaser , I'm still not going to write it but someone else is.**_

_**The question is who, so if anybody decides to PM as soon as you can!'**_

_**Ps: Oh on the relationship on Harry Ace and Marco they are not together, but are each in love with Harry, you can think of it as a small Harem as Harry being the sub who love both.**_

* * *

**Sneak**** Pr****eview**** for who decides to take challenge!**

"W-what happened all I remember is the battle at Hogwarts and defeating Voldermont". "I wonder if all my friends are all right", stutters Harry

Coming too and barely standing up the young hero is shocked to find himself at the Department of Mysteries standing before the Veil. Hearing the knob from the door across from him creaking , he turns to see Dumbledore who had died at the hand of Snape a couple months ago alive and breathing. Too shocked to say anything Harry takes a steep back which brings him closer too the Veil.

" Well hello my dear boy, or should I say my faithful but foolish weapon, shocked to see me among the living?

"Let me explain you've been deceived the whole time since birth. Leaving you at Dursley , letting you have your dangerous adventures at Hogwarts throughout the years, and faking my death; all to mold you into a weapon to be used at later tossed away"says a smirking, Dumbledore who stalks toward the silent brunette.

"I-it's not possible, your wouldn't do that your like a grandfather to me", says Harry in unbelief.

"But it is true you've been nothing but a tool, and you've become too powerful, and even become a dark foul creature look and see for yourself", replie the Headmaster who conjure a mirror for the shock boy to peer inside.

The image in the mirror is different from what Harry is used to seeing, standing at 5'4 is a small petite boy with waist length hair with full red lips, large green jewel like almond shaped eyes and wide hips, taking this in Harry realizes the most startling change is a pair tealish blue green of feathered bird like wing on his back and feathers in his hair.

Raising a hand up Harry combs his hand in his hair, while letting a soft gasp at the new changes that has come to his person.

"Well my boy it's time to say goodbye I can't have a dangerous creature such as yourself alive," says Dumbledore who shoots a stunner off at Harry that knocks Harry off his feet and into the Veil which causes a flash of light and a loud rumble.

* * *

**A/N 2**

_**Well that's it for know till someone decides to adopt the challenge for themselves, lets see who will. I'll make one final update to let everybody know who is taking the challenge and keep a look out for it!**_

~Peace Lady Ryou outJ


	4. Last suprise, and best one yet!

Hello

Fans of Phoenix Love and Fire Fist

The amazing author **passionateinterest** has adopted the plot, so read and review her amazing stories while you wait for the publication of Phoenix Love and Fire Fist.

**COPY AND PASTE**

The link below to go to her profile

u/2248254/passionateinterest


End file.
